I just gave him my innocence
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: Valentine's Day, white and blue roses, Spencer and Mason, nothing more to say about it. ONE-SHOT. Spenson. Mason's POV.


I still have brainstorms for more Spenson, this one came to me during a conversation with a friend on a bus ride. And maybe you're thinking that this shot contains 'adult themes', but there's nothing of that at all.

Enjoy it and you know that I like favs, follows or reviews. Also, English is not my first lenguage (I kind of hate to remember that in everything).

(And in case you were wondering, blue roses doesn't exist, but look of it in Google and you'll find out why I used them here).

* * *

 **I just gave him my innocence**

Valentine's Day, definitely one of my favorite dates. I love seeing the pile of gifts out there for people, whether friends or couples, or new couples, also the helium balloons with shapes of hearts with cute dedications, some large floral arrangements that come to obstruct the view, and I especially adore the heaps of sweets and chocolates.

But what I enjoy most is seeing some notes in my locker, messages that go from saying that my eyes are so pretty to one where a girl asks me for one night in paradise, she even left her phone written.

I smile to myself and leave the little notes in the back of my locker, next to the white rose that has been in here since the first period of classes. I'm still not sure about doing it or not, I find it somehow too hasty, but at the same time I don't do it my throat compress.

The take it and I also take a long snort, I look at myself in the little mirror that Madison gave me and I settle my quiff, I wink an eye and make the brightest of my smiles to appear. «Come on, you can do this, just deliver the silly flower and ask for a date. Oh damn I can do this».

I take the rose a little harder and shut the door of my locker with a whip, I turn on my heels and that's when he literally appear in front of me, between deep in his thought and prepared to say something to me.

At the moment his eyes meet mine my impetus for giving him the flower and ask him to go out with me quickly disappears in seconds, like if the heat on my cheeks made it to evaporate slowly.

"H-here!" I reach out, the flower twists a bit but it doesn't break, and my action almost seems that I'm throwing it against his face. I clear my throat, because the raise of my voice made up some curious looks. "This is for you".

He takes it between two fingers and rotates it in different directions, watching it from every angle possible and with that he achieves to get me more anxious and frightened than I already am. I like to see this kind of details, but I'm not very good giving them, or maybe it's because of the simple fact that I have Spencer so close that he makes my knees tremble and lose the train of my thoughts.

"A white rose?" he asks, looking at it with a raised eyebrow and then he looks at me.

"Uh, y-yes" I had never felt so nervous to talk to someone, but Spencer is not just someone. He makes me feel butterflies in the stomach, he makes me smile when I think about him before sleeping, I'm captivated when I hear him sing or when I see that cute dancing attempt. He's… different.

Right now I'm thinking that just because he is gay doesn't mean that he like this kind of things, the kind of romantic details that someone would do so spontaneously. In fact it's me who would like a kind of detail like that. I think I need to know him a little more…

"I-I, well, I thought it would be a nice detail" I speak too fast, in seconds I run out of breath. "Besides, look at it" he does, "I like t-the shape and color of the petals, the stem is so green, and even you c-can see that I removed all the thorns, because I don't want your hands to get hurt, w-we need you on the team, otherwise the Cheerios wouldn't have someone to cheer, and I wouldn't have someone to cheer, and that would be horrible".

I laugh, a nervous laugh that accompanies the fact that I take deep breaths to not pass out right now, not after saying so many stupid things together.

Spencer is still looking at the rose, he slightly purses his lips and makes a sound in his throat, as if he was meditating things very seriously. To be honest I wish he weren't doing so.

"I like it" he says, and then I feel that I blush.

I forget the right way to breath, luckily my heart is still beating and that prevents an ugly accident. My knees are shaking like never before, neither the practices had made me feel so weak and willing to be saved by his strong arms. What is he doing with me? If he knew I'm sure that the 'suffering' would be a little bit worse.

"You know?" he says, making me to look up at him. "Never before someone had given me such a detail like this… in fact, you're the first person who does something like this for me. I really appreciate it".

He stretch his arms and before I can do the same he's already hugging me, burying his nose in my neck and releasing a sigh, making me to also release a sigh and that my arms crosses on his lower back, a chill ran down my whole body and I shrug a little.

This feels good, I feel calm, calmer than in my attempts to try something with Jane.

The bell interrupts the incredible moment, we both groan aloud, the sound almost seems to echo all down the hall, and I could almost say that it's heard in the whole school.

"You're very sweet" he says, looking into my eyes and smiling. I hadn't seen that pink tone in his cheeks. "But we have to run, I don't want a detention".

I take out of my locker the books that I need for the next class period, I lean to raise my backpack but he takes it and places it on his shoulder. He arranges the rose so that it's pinned in his jacket, so close to his neck that he just need to move down his head a little to sniff it.

He extends his arm and I approach him, intertwining his hand on my right shoulder and we walk to the hall where we have to depart, he has Algebra (he's pretty good at it) while I have time for a nap in Geography.

"I appreciate very much that little detail, Mason, but I feel bad about not having anything to you" he looks down and stares at his feet. "Valentine's Day never seemed such an important day, so…" I make him to lift his chin and I look straight into his eyes.

"Let's watch a movie at my place, tonight, you can choose and I promise not to complain about what you choose, just say yes".

His response is getting dangerously close, so much that his breath tickles my cheeks. His lips are another story, they are oh so soft and warm that they make me want to have them on mine, but he stay on my cheek enough to make me smile like an idiot, and enough to make me grunt when they're not in there.

"I'll see you at eight" he whispers against me.

He turns away and I see him walk down the hall, he almost seems to be taking small jumps with every step. He meets a friend of the team and gives him a lot of pats on the back until he begins to walk backwards, smiling, pointing and winking to me.

I stand on the door and a giggle, similar to that released by any person in love, get out of my throat. It also comes to me one of the few things I've learned in Literature, something that I hadn't taken full awareness until now. I gave Spencer a white flower, the color is one of the synonyms of purity: which means that I just gave him my innocence… in some way.

My sigh comes out just before the door open behind me, making almost fall to the ground and feel that my heart is too accelerated.

"You're late" whispers Mrs. Doosenbury, taking my shoulder and pulling me inside the classroom.

Neither she nor the pop quiz of the capitals of the countries of Asia can ruin my good mood. Because I have a date with Spencer, because Spencer has corresponded my feelings, and because it's the best Valentine's Day I've had in years.

* * *

I look at the living room, the white curtains let in a bit of the lights from the poles in the neighborhood and also the moonlight, the fireplace exudes cozy warmth and the desire to spend hours in front of it. The small coffee table is filled with all the candy that one hundred and fifty dollars could buy, and a few from my special reserve.

Take a mint covered with chocolate and I let it melt in my mouth, bitter chocolate is the greatest delight that can be in the world. But the mint flavor is too much that I feel a horrible tingling on my tongue and cheeks. I will not eat that, at least not too much. I don't know why mom likes them so much.

"Well, I'm leaving".

I turn my head to look at Madison, putting a scarf around her neck and finishing with her eyeliner. Although I had to force her, and pay her a lot of my savings to leave me alone at home, she agreed to in considerably friendly way, besides that she owe me one for not letting anybody to go out with me.

"I don't know if Jane will get along with the Cheerios" she says, putting a black leather jacket over her. She looks like a biker or rock-star. "She's not one of us, and you know that she hates gender castes".

"I know you're going to get her to fit in, because I didn't pay you to not do the things right" she raise an eyebrow and pouts, one of the many gestures that we share. It's great to have a twin sister, sometimes.

The doorbell echoes throughout the house, and I get tense at the time. Madison looks at me with the same distaste that she dedicates to Rachel when se imposes the song list for the week, the same she gave when I sang the duet with Jane, and the one that she gave me a couple of hours ago when I told her that Spencer was coming.

But, when she opens the door, my mood and joy fall to my feet when I see Kitty on the other side, with her head buried on her phone and whispering softly. She makes a simple finger movement and Madison is already out, ready for their Single Ladies night in Breadstix.

"Before we leave" Kitty finally looks up, the evil grin on her face has always scared me so much. "I just wanted to say I was expecting that Gay Boy and the Incest Twin finally be something official".

"We're not something official…" I say, not sure about it, and also hurt for her comment.

"Either way, you two are so different from each other that I'm sure that…"

"Yeah, yeah, that's enough, now let's go" Madison pushes her and closes the door behind her, winking at me without leaving her reproachful look.

I roll my eyes and walk to the living room, I take a handful of candied chocolates and I eat them while I try to find something good to watch, but what I find is the typical schedule of films concerning to the date, which I found totally boring and repetitive.

I left MTV, _Teen Mom_ and all the cheap drama is on, but I don't pay attention to the screen, I focus on the clock over it. The minute hand seems to be moving slower and slower until it reaches a point where I feel it has been stopped. Eight with ten minutes.

I take another handful of chocolates and I dare to eat another mint, and this time the taste is so much better. To kill time now I pay attention to the television, and it seems to me the most stupid thing a program focused on teenage mothers.

It's not that I have anything against them, our inspiration as Cheerios and the idol of Kitty, Quinn Fabray, was one of them, and she knew how to improve the quality of life of her baby by giving her up for adoption. But this program seems to mock and clap the bad decisions of a lot of horny girls.

The doorbell rings again, and this time I take a couple of minutes to get up. I look up at the clock: it's missing fifteen minutes to nine. I roll my eyes and get up, making a slow way and I can see his shadow on the other side of the door, firmly standing, waiting.

"Mason, I'm really, really sorry for the delay" he says when the door opens, but the smile doesn't leave, "but I couldn't come like that unless I found one of this somewhere".

He's holding a pizza box in his left hand, until he extends the right one I realize that it was behind his back. In the hand has a blue flower, a blue rose if I am more specific. I didn't know a thing like that could exist.

I take it and instinctively guide it to my nose. It's not a fake flower, it has the scent of spring, and there are even a few drops of dew on the petals and in the center. I close my eyes and a sigh comes from the depths of my soul. I remember that this color of flower meant something about the unreachable, or something about contemplation. I don't remember, Literature is not my best.

I look up, unaware that he was watching me, and I feel ashamed because he saw me doing that. I stretch out my right hand and he too, intertwining them and outlining stupidly broad smiles and we enter the house.

The first thing he does is to stand at the entrance to the living room, watching the place that I prepared for us. He takes off the Titans jacket and I take it, throwing it to the empty couch. Spencer surrounds the double couch and inspects in detail the hundred sweets and chocolates.

"Pretty cozy, but if we're going to eat all of this then I'll have to see my dentist more often" he chuckles and then he stays completely serious when he realizes the program on television. "Tell me you were NOT watching that".

I get nervous, beating the tips of my shoes, searching for the right words to try to defend myself. And it doesn't take long for them to appear, I put my best glare and purse my lips a little.

"I was watching it, yes" my attempt to glare at him takes effect, I achieve that he shrug a little, "but just because someone decided to arrive later than agreed".

"I told you I haven't decided, this delayed me" he lifts the pizza's box before leaving it near the mints, "and the rose that you haven't ceased to hold".

I look down to the great gift he gave me, I walk up to the vase that is on the fireplace and I leave it there, it contrasts and fits perfectly with the floral arrangement that dad gave to mom this morning. It's the first time someone gives me something like that, even Madison hasn't done so, and she knows I like this kind of things.

"Come with me" he whispers in my ear, placing a hand on my waist, making me to move away from the fireplace and accompany him to the couch.

I take the bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and he doesn't leave alone the mints, he doesn't end up chewing one when he already has another in his hand. Moreover I'm dedicated to attack the sweet and juicy strawberries that Madison bought for her nightly milkshakes, which the coach Washington has forbidden us. In fact I should not even think of the pizza waiting at the table, but I've been starving myself for so long that I don't care.

"I think I'll put on the movie, it would be better than the junk you're watching" I raise a strawberry and extend it to his lips, he bites it and kisses the tips of my fingers, I can't help but letting out a giggle and feel that my cheeks heat a little more.

"Whatever you say, Spens" his eyes widens when he hears the name that he planned to keep my thoughts I gave him. He smiles and with the remote control he puts the remake of _Dawn of the Dead_ , one of my many favorite movies.

But it doesn't lasts beyond five minutes when he pause it, he gets up and takes me by the shoulders, placing his left hand behind my head and pushing me slowly until I'm completely lying on the couch.

He finds a space/I let him to place between my legs, but he doesn't lay completely his body on mine, he rather holds up on his arms to maintain a certain distance that I'm more than willing to eliminate. But first we have to assume it.

"I never thought a Literature class could result in something as awesome as this" he settles a lock of my hair behind my ear and smiles.

"All that kind of details and actions has always seemed to me the most courageous acts that a person can do for another".

Being so close to him I can see that the heartbeats are denoted on the black shirt, mine has been beating at a rate incomparably accelerated since he talked to my ear. The corners of his lips don't stop moving, I can't stop looking at his eyes. Nothing can stop us now.

"But think of it this way: roses in Valentine's Day, wouldn't you say it's something kind of silly?" he raises an eyebrow, because I am aware that it was me who started this whole thing.

"No, because you gave me your innocence with that rose, with mine I give you my hopes and dreams, by your side I will be able to learn a little more about me at the same time I learn all about you" he cups my cheek and he looks at me without blinking.

I had never felt such an intense heat on the cheeks, I had never seen anyone so thoroughly into the eyes. I had never felt that my heart was beating so fast because of someone, my body feels free from any pressure, in his arms I feel protected, I feel loved. It's simple: I must be with him.

"You're killing me here and now, I can't keep fighting my impulses anymore, so I'll say it as simple and resounding like this: I give you the deep and honest feelings that I have for you".

And I can't resist it, I just lift my head and make his lips to slowly press on mine. My surprise act makes him to open his eyes widely, but he returns the kiss and slowly starts to close them.

But I can't help but stay still, because I don't know what else to do. I've seen this kind of thing in movies, but I forget that they are actors and they do things beyond just jump into doing so.

Spencer seems to realize it, for which he releases a light giggle and moves his head to the right, which I do too. His lips do pressures on mine, his breath hits my cheeks; this combination achieves that a shiver goes down my body, making me groan a little.

The juice of fruits covered with chocolate has a more remarked and intense taste on his lips, the chocolate tastes better. What's between us is awakening, it's spreading; is shown at a time in which only is about he and me, here and now, so close together that we almost seem indivisible.

He holds my cheeks, letting his body to fall on mine completely and slowly, I intertwine my hands behind his neck and with my thumbs I make small strokes in his nape, to which he responds with little grunts and occasionally biting my lower lip.

When he moves away he makes me to growl hard and kiss the air, looking for more pressure from his lips on mine, looking for him to not move away from me. His forehead presses against mine and we don't stop smiling for a second.

"Have I told you that I love the color of your eyes?" I play with my eyebrows and I make him laugh a little. "I mean really, they are so bright green that there should be a specific name to call them".

"Wait a minute…" I sat up on my elbows when I remember that note, the one which was written with crooked letters and on yellow paper; it was him, a month ago. "Did you slip a note in my locker saying exactly the same?"

He growls and kisses a path from the exposed part of my right shoulder to my neck, from there he rises to my ear, he sighs and that makes me to hold his back harder, squeaking under my breath.

Finally he looks up and I am surprised to see a totally flushed Spencer Porter, I guess it's for the fact that I just discover him, and for us.

"I have no idea what are you talking about" the tone of his voice has a slight purr that does nothing but cause me chills. I bite my lip to keep from letting out a small laugh for watching him talking with pursed lips, he looks adorable.

We move back on the couch, he stands behind me, wrapping his arms around me. His hand goes into my shirt and his thumb traces small circles on my stomach and navel. I bite my lip slightly when he starts kissing my neck, I move my head a little to give him more space and I do a superhuman effort to not shrug.

"Having a boyfriend is waaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than dreaming about one" I turn my head and he rubs the tip of his nose with mine.

"Sure it is" I put my hand on his cheek and I kiss him again, closing my eyes.

Now I realize that Madison has deprived me of a lot of the great things that can exist in the world. There's no way I've come so far without experiencing the warmth of a first kiss, the first touches, the reciprocated transmission of affection.

I'll begin to make a list of all the times that she has taken me away from those things, after spending an amazing Valentines night with my new and first ever boyfriend, with his lips and affection on mine while heaps of dead zombies and gunshots are the music on the background.


End file.
